


Tricked and Treated

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Humor, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: When Drew locks himself in a public restroom—with the one woman he seemingly hates—at a club Halloween party, sparks fly.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Tricked and Treated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.  
> Story Content & Trigger Warnings: Some cursing, sensuality, but mostly fluff. 
> 
> This is just a really short one-shot that I whipped up in a day (back at Halloween of 2019). Not edited, or anything, so look over any errors, typos, or lack of quality for that matter, lol. Hope it is enjoyed nonetheless.

"You're being completely unreasonable!"

Your growled words echoed within the arena's long corridor as the hulking Scotsman, known as Drew McIntyre, carried you down the hallway toward the trainer's office. You'd just got done with your mixed tag match for that evening and it didn't go well.

At all.

"Next time, _princess_ ," Drew snarled right back at you, "I don't care if she rips your arm off and beats you over the head with it... You are _not_ to tap out. You're t' get free and tag me in. Am I clear?"

"Oh, for God's sake! Like _you've_ never tapped out before in your entire career," you spat at him. "And put me _down_! I can walk on my own—it wasn't my leg that was hurt." You began to struggle within his hold, till a twinge of pain in your shoulder had your body calming its movements.

"Be still. Ye'll injure it worse," his voice rumbled near your ear. "Besides we're here." He passed through a doorway and then you were—to your utter surprise— _gently_ deposited onto an exam table.

You glowered at Drew before a brunette woman—one of the trainers for that evening—addressed you.

"So, what seems to be the problem," she asked, stepping up to you.

"It's my-"

"It's her shoulder." Drew cut you off despite the scathing glare you sent his way. "It took quite a beating."

"Would you shut UP," you hissed. "I can speak for myself!" You ignored the fire in Drew's eyes and turned back to the trainer. "I was in a submission hold for quite a while out there. My shoulder and arm were stretched to the limit."

After a lot of prodding and tugging and more stretching, the trainer stepped away and gave you an encouraging smile. "Nothing serious. Just looks like it was hyperextended a little. We'll ice it down, and then you should rest it for a couple days and you should be good as new." She began putting an ice pack together and you winced initially as the cold ice touched your tender shoulder. Seconds later though, relief came and you sighed softly.

"Next time, tap out sooner."

Your gaze flew up to Drew's. You were more than a little surprised to see some regret in his blue eyes. "You just said-"

"Forget what I said earlier, princess. Tap out sooner. When you're in a hold like that, there ain't no gettin' free. Save yourself an injury and tap out."

With that, the giant Scotsman turned and walked away, leaving you alone with the trainer.

And leaving you confused as hell.

Drew hated you. (For _some_ reason.) He always had. Why did he look so repentant? He sounded almost as if he blamed himself.

Something was wrong. That was not like him.

You sat impatiently, and in a state of bewilderment as the trainer wrapped some cling wrap around you, pinning the ice pack to your shoulder.

}i{}i{}i{}i{

" _Wow, and you said he sounded_ concerned?"

You nodded even though Sasha Banks couldn't see you over the phone. "Yeah, he said to save myself an injury and tap out, then walked off."

" _That_ is _weird. He's never worried about you_."

"Thanks, Sasha."

" _No, you know what I mean. He just... always seems antagonized by your presence_."

"That makes me feel so much better," you dryly replied, switching the cellphone to your other ear.

" _Ugh, okay, change of subject... You're still on for the club's party tomorrow night, right_? _I mean your shoulder will be okay to dance and stuff_?"

"Well, yeah," you said in a "Duh" kind of way. "Halloween is my favorite holiday, so of course I'm going to make it. The trainer said there was nothing seriously wrong with my shoulder, anyway."

" _Okay. So what is your costume_?"

"Would you believe it if I said it was a surprise?"

" _No. Why_?"

"Because it is. Even to _me_. I have no idea what to go as."

" _Okay, crazy idea_ ," Sasha said. " _I have a feeling the reason Drew is mean to you is because he has the hots for you. So, how about you go as a princess? With a bit of tweaking. I mean_... _Drew always calls you "princess". You could see what his reaction would be. And then_ -"

"Are you kidding me? I don't need to give him another reason to growl or snarl at me."

" _Oh, just do it, Y/N. You don't have any_ other _costume ideas_."

You pinched the bridge of your nose and clenched your eyes shut in an attempt to bite back the sharp retort that was itching to burst from your mouth. "You mentioned a bit of tweaking," you sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

" _Let's meet up_." You could hear the smile in Sasha's voice. " _We have some shopping to do_."

}i{}i{}i{}i{

"Oh, my God. Why did I let Sasha talk me into this?"

You looked at your reflection in the hotel room's dresser mirror the following night, and cringed.

It was that bad.

The monstrosity before you was a so-called "sexy princess" as the costume's packaging read. It consisted of a pink traditional princess dress from the shoulders to the waist.

Things went downhill from there.

Instead of the typical skirt flowing to your ankles, it merely covered your butt cheeks and a fraction of your thighs.

It was completely out of your comfort zone. Your _ring gear_ didn't show near this much skin since your taste in gear was much like Nattie's.

You heard a knock at your door and sighed, completely dreading the party then. Opening the door, you found the four horsewomen dressed as Jem and the Holograms. You couldn't help but smile. They'd picked the perfect corresponding characters. Charlotte was Jem, Sasha was Aja, Bayley was Shana, and Becky was Kimber.

"Oh my gosh you guys look awesome," you said with a laugh as you clapped your hands.

"And so do you," Sasha exclaimed. "Drew is gonna lose. His. Shit!"

You rolled your eyes at the notion. "I seriously doubt that. He usually ignores me unless he's barking at me about something."

However, you coulnd't get your mind off the way Drew had carried you to the trainer. The way he'd spoken softly to you after your assessment. How he'd advised you to tap out with such guilt in his eyes.

"Besides, what does it matter," you thought out loud. "It's not like I have the hots for him, anyway."

Silent up to this point, Charlotte actually guffawed. "Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself, babe. I mean... think about him a minute. What woman in her right mind _wouldn't_ have the hots for him?"

 _Think about him_?

If you were brutally honest, you'd admit to your friends—as well as yourself—that most of your time was spent _thinking_ about him.

And that you more than had the hots for Drew McIntyre. You were halfway in love with him even though he treated you like dirt.

 _How pathetic am I_ , you wondered.

"Hah! You're blushing," Charlotte nearly yelled as she pointed at you. "Case in point!"

"Oh, shut up," you grumbled, grabbing up your purse from the little side-table by the door. "Let's get to the party already."

"Wait till she sees his costume," Bayley let out a giggle as you pulled your door closed and headed down the hallway with your friends.

You stopped in your tracks. There were so many promising, and sexy things Drew could go as. Batman, Zorro et cetera. "What's his costume?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Bayley sing-songed over her shoulder.

"Tell me, or I'll shove that guitar down your throat, Bayley."

The woman snickered despite your threat. "He's sticking with his roots and going as one of those Scottish romance novel cover dudes. Complete with a kilt and sash. Hair is down, and flowing."

 _Sweet Lord_ , you thought as you hurried to close the small distance between you and your friends. _How will I maintain my cool with Drew looking like that_?

You didn't have a very long time to ponder that. He showed up at the club about a half hour after you and the four horsewomen did. You glanced up the entrance just as he passed through it. And you froze.

Whatever you'd pictured... It didn't compare remotely to the sight that was Drew McIntyre in his costume. Nearly all of your favorite features of his were exposed. His long hair was loose as Bayley said. His broad shoulders and hair-smattered chest. The only thing hidden from your gaze that you admired—albeit secretly—was his muscular thighs.

His sapphire gaze suddenly caught yours and you glanced away, embarrassment heating your face. You slinked further back into the safety of the group of your friends and tried to forget what Drew looked like. What he made you feel.

A few drinks and dances later, you were slightly buzzed but completely coherent. And completely needing to pee.

You made your way back to the ladies room and quickly went into a stall and took care of your business. Once you'd flushed the toilet, you hurried over to the lavatories and washed your hands before drying them on a paper towel.

You heard the door open and saw out of your peripheral vision as someone entered the room. Turning and give them a friendly smile, your face fell when the lights went out and the small room was thrown into pitch blackness.

The click of the door locking seemed to echo through the room.

Your breathing quickened and you instinctively shrunk into the wall. "Pl-please..." You whispered, losing control of your vocal chords. "Please don't hurt me."

Suddenly, a hand was around your throat and a large hard body pressed against your contrasting one. Inhaling to scream, all you managed was a soft whimper when the fingers tightened just ever so slightly. A thumb stroked along your jawline, almost tenderly. Then your face was tilted upward, that same thumb brushed over your bottom lip.

And then a warm, soft mouth claimed yours. Kissing you softly, gently. And gentlemanly. A beard and mustache tickled at your cheeks and lips, and you sighed into the kiss, unable to help yourself.

And when the person finally broke the kiss, you heard a roguish male voice whisper in your ear. The tone was pure velvet with a Scottish burr.

"Been wantin' to do that for a long time, princess."

 _Drew_? _Drew just kissed me_?

"I've wanted you to do that for a long time, too," you whispered in the darkness, reaching up to palm his cheek in your hand. You were rewarded by his large hand snagging yours and bringing it up to his face for you. "I wouldn't object if you did it again."

With that, his mouth was on yours once more, a soft swirl of his tongue over yours. His teeth snagged your lower lip and held it for a couple seconds before he gently nipped it and soothed the bite with a swipe of his tongue.

"I want you tonight," he said in your ear. "In my bed. In my heart."

"I want that too," you replied, kissing him as you spoke. Then you chuckled as you were led over toward the door. The lights came on and you took a second to truly ogle his gorgeous face and body.

"What is it," he asked, smiling, and dimples flashing.

"What started out as a trick turned into a treat!"

With a soft laugh, Drew opened the bathroom door and led you out. "Happy Halloween, my love."

"And Happy Halloween to you, my love."


End file.
